Unexpected Turn of Events
by faith-lives
Summary: Draco's having family problems and in order to get revenge on his father for causing them, decides to do something his father would never approve of
1. Unexpected Turn of Events

Unexpected Turn of Events  
  
Ch.1: Malfoy Mishap  
  
It had been a boring summer for Draco, this year. In two weeks he would be on his way back to Hogwarts, where he was treated like a god by his fellow Slytherins. He had, since the end of last term looked forward to September 1st. From the moment he had gotten off of the Hogwarts Express, he had sensed that things had changed at home. Upon reaching Malfoy Manor; his suspicions had been confirmed. The first sign had been a small one; the gates showed signs of rust, and hadn't been polished in a while. After entering the foyer he had noticed signs of something he had never seen at his house, dust! This had put him on guard immediately, because since before he was born never had dust been around long enough to settle on anything; even after the loss of their house elf. He turned and entered the kitchen, situated in the right hallway off of the foyer. To his surprise, he hadn't found the hired help he was accustomed to. This had bewildered him immediately. Without further procrastination he had gone to the den, where his father was. Upon his entrance to the room, he had been told to sit down.  
"There is something we need to discuss Draco; it will affect both of our lives immeasurably." His father had begun. "Your mother and I are getting a divorce; she has already left as you may have noticed."  
"You're getting a divorce?" He had echoed. "What about our family?"  
"We are doing as we see fit to do." He had replied, firmly. "You will be staying here with me."  
After receiving that unwelcome news, he had fled upstairs to his bedroom. After closing and locking the door; he had proceeded to begin throwing things at the wall and yelling in frustration. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be his family? It could have been Granger, or Weasley's family, but no it was his. Two lamps, a chair, and a textbook later, he had finally calmed down enough to begin writing a letter to his mother.  
  
Dear Mother, I have just received the unwelcome news that you and Father are getting a divorce. During the explanation I was informed that I will be living with Father instead of you. Is there a chance that this can be changed? How are you? I have so many questions I am afraid to ask of Father. Why are you getting a divorce? Will I still be allowed to see you? I await your reply. Your loving, devoted son, Draco.  
  
He had attached the letter to his eagle owl, Freedom and had sent him off. As Freedom faded from view, Draco looked around his room. The remnants of the shattered lamps, the broken chair, and the ripped textbook remained where they had met their fates. At that moment, Draco had realized exactly how alone in the world he was. Crabbe and Goyle would laugh stupidly as always when he told them, and Pansy would just be whiningly sympathetic, hoping to get something from him. Then it hit him, Potter, Weasley, and Granger would have a field day with this.  
  
His father had entered after unlocking the door at that moment. He had sat down on Draco's bed and had told him with his trademark smirk that they would be better off without his mother. Draco had started screaming then, raging as if he were an uncontrollable storm. His father had left, midway through the rampage, and with a flick of his wand had repaired the broken items. After his father had left, Draco had vowed to do whatever he could to get even with his father for ruining his life. 


	2. Ch2:Taunting on the Train

Ch.2: Taunting on the Train  
  
September 1st had finally come and, Draco was very relieved. After having sent a letter to Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy explaining his current predicament, he had sat down and began reviewing what he planned to say to Potter, Weasley, and Granger when, they found out. He had just muttered "At least I have parents Potter." When, his father entered his room he told him to get his things packed. He hadn't known that Draco's things had been packed for more than a week already. After he left, Draco began to consider the possibility that he might lose some of his popularity; a ghastly thought for someone who had never actually had real friends. Sure Crabbe and Goyle hung out with him, but he couldn't help but notice that they didn't really know much about him, or anything else for that matter.  
"Oh well, does it really matter?" he asked himself before heading downstairs. Sometimes he wished that he hadn't offended Potter and Weasley on that first trip to Hogwarts, but nobody would ever know that. That would have cost him everything, his pride, his dignity, and the respect that he received. As he and his father entered the car; a stretch limo. It was of course the years new model; adapted to fit about twenty people, with room to spare. The trip to King's Cross was predictably uneventful, and upon reaching the gateway to platform 9 ¾ his father said good-bye and left. Draco looked at the barrier, and quietly began to trot towards it. When, he reached the other side, he found Crabbe and Goyle standing there looking at the train as if they didn't know what it was.  
"Crabbe, Goyle load my bags onto the train." Draco ordered with his usual superior like tone.  
"What train Draco?" was their dimwitted reply.  
"The one right in front of you, you morons." He said angrily.  
"That's a train?" Goyle asked thickly.  
Draco left at that point, not wanting to waste anymore of his time on his half-witted bodyguards. At that time, he saw four unwelcome people enter the platform, Potter, Weasley, Granger, and little Weasley.  
"Oh great." He muttered sarcastically. Just then, to his horror Pansy Parkinson began to call him.  
"Drakie, yoo-hoo Drakie, over here." He pointedly ignored her and, boarded the train. He first went to the prefect's carriage where, to his disdain he found the 'Potter club', Potter, Weasley, Granger, Lovegood, and Weasley.  
"I don't remember you being a prefect Potter." He sneered.  
"I forgot your face was so hideous Malfoy." Harry shot back. This caused much laughter in the carriage. Quietly, to himself Draco admitted that Potter did have guts, and a flair for a dramatic delivery.  
"Maybe this year you'll be able to pass potions instead of needing remedial classes." He smirked.  
"At least I don't have to buy teachers off." Harry replied, causing another outburst of laughter. He was on a roll. Ever since receiving his prefect badge he had been in a perpetual state of happiness, and nobody, not even Malfoy was going to bring him down. Pansy entered the carriage then, and after seeing Draco looking absolutely furious, and Potter and his friends laughing she knew something was amiss. "What did you and your foul little friends do this time Potter?" She snarled. "The usual, Malfoy came in here thinking that he could push us around, and we got the better of him." Harry replied in a fit of laughter. Draco's wand was out now, and was pointed at Hermione; however before he could say anything Harry had disarmed him with a loud shout of 'Expelliarmus'. Draco flew back and hit the wall in a crumpled heap. "You'll pay for that Potter." "Supplanto!" Suddenly, Harry tripped over thin air, and landed in Luna Lovegood's lap. As he tried to separate Luna and himself, Draco on the other side of the carriage was doubling up with laughter, along with Pansy. Harry was just about to cast a spell, when Hermione suddenly told him to stop. In surprise he turned to look at her. He realized immediately that this was a good thing; the witch with the food trolley was just outside the door. Hastily, he put away his wand and took a seat. "I'll get you later Malfoy." He muttered. "Just you wait and see." 


	3. Ch3: Surprising Sorting

Ch.3: Surprising Sorting  
  
The welcoming feast in the Great Hall began as usual, with the sorting of the first years. Draco didn't start paying attention until about halfway through the sorting when, the name Nolly, Amanda was called. It took him but, a split second to realize where he'd heard the name. Her father, Walter Nolly was a member of the ministry. He worked in the Apparation Test Center, and was a death eater informer. He wondered what house Amanda would be put in, probably Slytherin he thought. Much to his surprise; however the sorting hat yelled Hufflepuff! The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers, Draco remained silent. It puzzled him that the daughter of a death eater would be in Hufflepuff; a house known for its loyalty and friendship qualities. The rest of the sorting passed in a blur, punctuated by cheers from the four different houses. He was so puzzled that he didn't notice when the feast started. "Drakie, Drakie aren't you hungry?" Pansy asked in her supremely annoying 'motherly' voice. She had to repeat herself four times before Draco even noticed that she was talking to him. "What? Oh, yeah I am actually; I was just thinking about something." He replied, coming out of his little reverie. "Oh, was it that? She asked; putting an emphasis on that. "No, it was something else." He said quietly, as he began to eat. The rest of the meal seemed quieter than usual, but since his mind was on other things he didn't notice the looks he was getting from the Slytherin girls or what they were saying. "Is it true the Malfoy's are getting a divorce?" one asked another. "That's what I heard." said another. "I don't believe it." Was the response of another. It was like that for the whole meal. When, almost everyone was gone Draco finally stood up to leave. He saw five pairs of eyes watching him; four at the Gryffindor table and one at the Hufflepuff table. He quickly turned to leave when he heard a voice behind him. "It's Malfoy, isn't it?" she asked in a maddeningly calm voice. As if he was in her own year, and was a normal person. "Yeah, Nolly it is." He sneered. He quickly surveyed the room, Potter and his friends were now gone; he and Amanda were the only people left in the Great Hall. "Thought so, can't really mistake the facial expressions now can you?" she said this, and abruptly walked away; leaving him with his puzzled thoughts. What is with this girl? He asked himself as he too left the Great Hall. When, he got to the portrait he stopped in his tracks. He couldn't remember the new password. Then, it came to him oddmenta tweak that was it. He gave the portrait the password and entered the Slytherin common room. He saw that Pansy's back was turned and quickly walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories. His things, as usual had been put away by the Hogwarts cleaning staff; the house elves. 


	4. Ch4: Depressing Delivery

Ch.4: Depressing Delivery  
  
At breakfast, the post arrived at the usual time. He saw Bast, his mothers' owl, arrive with a letter, and watched hopefully as she swooped down. As soon as Bast landed, Draco took the letter from her and tore it open. It was of course, from his mother. Dear Draco, I am sorry it took me so long to reply to your letter. What your father has told you is what he believes to be a cover story. Right now I am on a mission for the Dark Lord; however upon returning I will be seeking a divorce. I am fine right now, and hope that you are as well. I have a favor to ask of you. There is a first year at Hogwarts by the name of Amanda Nolly. The Dark Lord still doesn't know whether or not she is on our side. Continue with your observations of Dumbledore and the other untrustworthy staff members. Professor Snape will help you with this. I must go now, please keep in touch. Love always, Mother  
  
Draco felt a surge of hope after he read the first two sentences; however after the third, all hope he had of his parents remaining together had been crushed. He decided not to tell anyone, especially not his father; out of fear for his mothers' safety. When, Pansy asked him who the letter was from he quickly shoved it in his pocket and said his father had sent it. She asked no further questions and to his surprise left him alone. Professor Snape walked up to the Slytherin table and began handing out timetables. Draco immediately noticed that, as usual he had a double Potions class with Gryffindor next. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw that Potter, Weasley, and Granger all had disappointed looks on their faces. He surveyed the rest of his timetable and saw that he didn't have any other classes with them. For that he was grateful. Harry was not pleased with having double potions with the Slytherin's yet again; however he was pleased to find that that was the only class they shared. Hermione unlike Ron and Harry had about three classes with the Slytherins. She was going to be a healer, and, Harry and Ron didn't doubt for a minute that she would do it. First in her year in every class, even the first years knew that Hermione Granger would one day be famous in whatever profession she chose. Amanda watched them closely, they were the most well-known students in the school, Harry Potter was a hero in every sense of the word and an excellent seeker, Ron Weasley was a chess expert, and a comeback keeper, and Hermione Granger was of course the smartest student at Hogwarts and it was silently agreed, Hogwarts next head girl. She wished that she would get a chance to meet them but she knew that the odds were against her. They were sixth years and wouldn't be interested in a first year. 


	5. Ch5: Powerful Potions

Ch.5: Powerful Potions  
  
Draco and Harry both left Potions class thinking the same thing, what an emotional disaster that was. It had started off normally enough, Harry received his first detention of the year for no apparent reason, and Hermione had answered all of the questions asked with her usual right answers. Unlike the years before, the starting potion this year was more complex. They were to brew Veritaserum, a highly potent truth serum. Everyone made the serum correctly, and that was when the trouble began. They were divided into pairs by Snape and had to each take their potion and then be asked questions by their partner. These were the pairs: Dean and Seamus, Hermione and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, Millicent and Derrick, and Harry and Draco. Hermione, Pansy, Harry, and Draco were not pleased with the pairings. They were at the other person's mercy now. Hermione and Harry took the potion first. It first felt like ice was going down their throats, and then it turned to a burning sensation. Harry saw the sneer on Draco's face as he opened his mouth to ask the first question. "Your crush, who is it?" was the evil thing his mouth uttered. "Ginny Weasley." Harry answered blushing beet red. Draco began laughing; so hard he fell over. Hermione looked speechless, if Ron found out that wouldn't be a good thing. Pansy had also begun laughing, and couldn't even get her question out between the fits of laughter. Finally, after Snape had threatened to put all four of them in detention, she finally asked Hermione if she liked Ron. Blushing furiously, she was forced to say yes. Evil looks came over the faces of Draco and Pansy. Unfortunately for them it was now their turn to take the potion. Harry had already thought of a good one for Malfoy and had a smirk on his face not unlike Draco himself. Draco was actually scared, although in not showing it he managed to keep his pride. He drank the serum. "Would you ever go out with anyone that wasn't a Slytherin?" Harry asked. Everyone turned to look at Draco, all expecting the word no. "Yes." Was the quietly whispered word that came out of Draco's mouth. At that point every Gryffindor doubled over with laughter, and the Slytherins all began to berate Draco. "How could you?!" Pansy shrieked. Crabbe and Goyle for once actually understood what was going on and looked shocked. Millicent and Derrick were bringing out there wands when, Snape finally stepped in and told them to get back to work. Now it was Hermione's turn. Pansy, shaking violently managed to open the flask and slowly took a drink of the serum. "Is there anyone besides Draco that you would ever no out with?" Hermione asked with a grin. She decided that although she normally wouldn't have done that, Pansy was an exception. Pansy stared at the floor almost in tears. "Yes." It was almost an inaudible sound. "Who?" Draco asked; he was very surprised. Pansy looked at the floor again not wanting to tell the truth, but the serum would make her. "Crabbe." She said. This time the water was flowing from her eyes, in streams. Crabbe looked about as shocked as Draco, and Goyle still didn't know what was going on. Everyone in the class was staring at her, even Snape. Lucky for her, class was over and she quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom. 


	6. Ch6: The Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things affiliated with him are property of JK Rowling.  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys. Since I posted on another site about a week ago nobody's reviewed at all, so I'm really glad you guys took the time. Please, if you see anything wrong, or anything that could use improvement please tell me. Now, without further ado, on with the story  
  
Ch.6: The Perfect Plan  
  
The rest of the day passed in a blur and, after sending a letter to his mother it was time for him to go to sleep. When he went to breakfast in the Great Hall, he received another letter carried by Bast; it too was from his mother. Draco carefully looked to see if anyone was watching him, after seeing no one was, he opened it.  
  
Dear Draco, I have only just realized that I never told you why I am going to divorce your father. It's really simple really, he has a girlfriend; Dolores Umbridge. Your father seems to think that I am blind, and can't see his unfaithfulness. I don't know how he will react when he finds out, so if I suddenly stop writing after I tell him, you'll know why. I miss you, and I wish you were old enough to be here with me helping the Dark Lord. Fortunately there is something you can do where you are. We need someone in Potter's inner circle to report what's going on there. Could you possibly do that for us? Owl me back as soon as you can. Love always, Mother  
  
It was then that it hit him. He could do three things at once, hurt Potter, his father, and help the Dark Lord; all by getting close to what was her name, oh yes, Ginny Weasley. Slowly his plan began to formulate. He knew that she was dismal in potions, a thing quite common in houses other than Slytherin. He also knew something not many did; she liked Longbottom and was looking for a way to get closer to him. As this was her O.W.L year he realized that she would really need help, if he offered his services she would probably take him up on it. From there he would become friends with her, and in time he could date her; though he grimaced at the thought. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and watched her. The little girl was the way to many people, and his key to gaining power. "Drakie, Drakie what's wrong honey?" Pansy asked in an annoyingly worried voice. Draco snapped out of his daydream angrily. Arg! I thought I got rid of her, Draco thought. Why can't she go bug Crabbe? It's not as if she has a chance with me, I have higher standards. "I thought you were with Crabbe." He sneered. She looked as if she was about to cry. "I..I l..lik..ke y..y..you m..m..mor..r..re." She finally stammered. "I'd suggest going with him, you have a better chance with him." Draco snarled. He then turned around and left the Great Hall. Crabbe came running after him calling his name. "What?!" Draco screamed. "Umm..would you be okay with me asking Pansy out?" He asked nervously. "Of course, since she started pestering me two years ago I've been trying to get rid of her, now I finally can!" Draco exclaimed, his spirits rising. "Okay, thanks." Crabbe said before walking away. Draco grabbed his bag from his dormitory and walked to Transfiguration. This was the best day of his life. 


	7. Stealing the Littlest Weasley

Ch.7: Stealing the Littlest Weasley  
  
"Hey Weasley, I hear you're failing potions." Draco sneered at Ginny Weasley in Entrance Hall the next morning.  
"That's none of your business Malfoy." She replied calmly.  
"Well I was going to offer you assistance, but if you'd rather fail..." He trailed off and waited for her to take the bait. It took her a few seconds longer than he had expected.  
"Draco Malfoy, the arrogant, hateful, evil, wizard wants to help me?" She asked him skeptically.  
"In a matter of speaking, I need your help." He told her calmly. It seemed to take her a few moments to react to what he'd said.  
"Ah, so what's the catch?" She inquired with a suspicious look. She knew not to trust Malfoys, but she really needed to pass potions. If what he wanted from her wasn't too bad then maybe they could reach an agreement.  
"I want all those ugly, whining, sniveling, shallow, money-wanting, girls in Slytherin to leave me alone. If you pretend to be going out with me then they will." He said trying to keep a straight face and trying to sound reasonable.  
"Can I get back to you about that? She asked, "I need some time to think about it."  
"Sure, take all the time you need." Draco told her as she left him to go eat. His plan was working. She would take him up on his offer he was sure. From there it was just a matter of time before she would be wrapped around his finger and doing whatever he wanted. "You better watch out Potter." He whispered, "I'm stealing the littlest Weasley." 


End file.
